Tom and Jerry in China
by trishathetrashywriter
Summary: Tom goes with his owner to China and Jerry tags along.
1. Chapter 1

Tom toddled over to Jerry's mousehole.

The cat peeked in with one eye.

What was that mouse up to?

Jerry was nowhere to be seen.

Tom smiled. He was off for the day. No trying to chase that stupid mouse.

"Oh, Tom!" the cat heard its owner yell.

Tom toddled as fast as a cat could to greet his owner.

"I've got a ticket to China!" said Mammy Two Shoes.

Tom whined in the same questioning tone your dog does when it's confused, or, if you don't have a dog, the same tone you say "Huh?" in when you're confused.

He didn't know what the word "china" meant. He had never heard of such a thing.

Then, it hit him. He suddenly remembered that "china", also known as "fine china", was another word for porcelain! It still didn't make any sense. How could someone get a ticket to china?

"I'll start packing. You wait right here," she said before heading upstairs.

Tom scratched his head in confusion.

Could it be that they were going to the land of china items? _Yes, that would explain it_ , thought Tom.

He smiled and waddled over to the cupboard. He started stacking china dishes and every china item he could fine.

He turned his head upon hearing his owner's footsteps.

"Alright, Tom. We're all set. Let's get going!" she said.

Then, she noticed the stack of china items Tom had made.

"You crazy cat! We're not taking those!" she said.

Tom gave her a nervous smile and blushed in embarrasment.

"Bad cat!" she said.

She was about to hit him with her broom but luckily, he managed to get out the way in time.

"Come on," she said picking him up.

He struggled as she tried to put him in a cat carrier.

Finally, she managed to get him inside.

Jerry climbed onto the cage door crawled into one of the square holes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mammy Two Shoes was waiting at the airport.

A dog on a leash barked at Tom, frightening him, but was pulled back by his owner.

Tom was getting stressed out. He didn't like being trapped in confined spaces.

After almost an hour of waiting, it was finally time to get on the plane.

Mammy Two Shoes boarded the plane with her luggage.

Tom couldn't wait to sit and relax.

To his surprise, he was stored in a compartment below the plane with a bunch of other animals. They were all very noisy.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Tom was more stressed out than ever.

It was going to be bourse before he was set free, and he couldn't hear himself think with all the noise. Then he reminded himself that cats couldn't think.

The plane started to lift off, and the pressure got to his ears.

He soon fell asleep from the all the noise and stress.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry got out of the crate and jumped onto the floor.

He ran out of the luggage compartment.

He went to the passenger's seats and sat himself on one.

He put his arms behind his head and began to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eek! A mouse!" he heard someone yell.

He jumped off the seat and headed for the luggage compartment.

"Someone call pest control!" yelled another.

Jerry ran between his legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Jerrands kept on running.

An hour later, a pest control officer came in.

He sprayed the animal with marine toxin, a chemical that makes mice sleep.

Jerry looked sleepy.

He fell asleep.

The officer, who was wearing gloves, picked up Jerry and put him in a tiny cardboard box.

"Everybody, calm down. I've got everything under control. I'm going to relocate it," he reassured everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Secretly he wa planning to study the animal.

He boarded a helicopter and transferred the mouse to a lab.

Jerry was weighed, measured, and a tracking chip was placed on him for further study.

He put the mouse in a cage to make sure it didn't bite him when it woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, Jerry woke up.

He had been captured and taken to a lab for research purposes.

He was in a cage.

He tried to think of a way out.

Suddenly he got an idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Jerry undid the lock.

He jumped onto the floor and began to walk.

Then he noticed cheese.

He ran over to it and was caught in a humane trap.


	10. Chapter 10

Jerry was put back in the cage and a better lock was installed.

The man went back to his chair.

Jerry sat down and sighed.

What was he going to do now? He missed Tom, and was sure Tom missed him.

Soon the man came back with a syringe.


	11. Chapter 11

He carefully took Jerry out of the cage and brought him to his work area.

He sedated the creature so it could be studied some more.

Jerry remained awake for a few minutes.

Finally he submitted to the sedative.

The man got to work.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a big project gong on and wild animals all over the globe were being tranquilized so they could be transferred to the lab

for research.

Jerry's eyes widened as a tiger, wolf, deer, and mountain lion were brought in.

Many animals were going to be captured.


End file.
